The present invention relates to pneumatic tires, and more particularly, to a pneumatic tire which can improve dry performance on a half dried road surface while maintaining high wet performance.
As one of pneumatic tires preferably used for racing cart tires which require high drainage characteristics when running straight and cornering on a rainy day, there has conventionally been known a pneumatic tire having a tread pattern in which a main groove extending in the circumferential direction of the tire is provided on the equatorial plane of the tire and two types of inclination grooves are adequately disposed on the opposite sides of the main groove (see Japanese Patent Application Kokai Publication 2003-175705, for example).
A racing course for the carts includes half dried road surface sections having wet road surface conditions without water, and wet road surface sections having water thereon when running on a rainy day. When the carts run thereon, the carts may run also on the half dried road surface sections. In this case, the above pneumatic tire providing high wet performance by the main groove and inclination grooves must degrade dry performance (driving stability) on the half dried road surface sections which conflicts with wet performance, requiring improvement thereof.